Atos do Silêncio
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [PRESENTE DE NIVER PARA PYOKO] Tarde da noite, ele esperava, em silêncio. Era sempre assim. Palavras não eram necessárias. E, naquela noite, não era diferente. Naruto esperavao como sempre fazia. Em silêncio... [Lemon SasuNaru]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Atos do Silêncio**

_**Para Pyoko-chan**_

* * *

**_Feliz Aniversário!!! Muitos anos de vida, de saúde, de paz, blá... e claro, de lemon ;D sabe que eu te adorooooo!!!_**

* * *

Mais uma vez aqueles olhos azulados estavam perdidos no escuro céu da noite, as nuvens cobriam todas as estrelas e a lua que, agora, deveria estar cheia. Estava tarde… muito tarde… ou seria cedo demais? Todos os habitantes da vila deveriam estar em seus mais profundos sonos, tendo sonhos felizes com as pessoas que gostavam, ou pesadelos horríveis, fugindo de monstros que eles nem imaginavam existir. Não importava… ele era o único que estava ali, observando o céu através da janela, privado de sonhos, de pesadelos, dos desejos da noite… ou talvez, apenas esperando pela sua chance, pela sua vez. Sonhos poderiam ser reais, não era? E para ele, a lua cheia significava um belo sonho… inundado de prazeres dos quais poucos poderiam desfrutar… prazeres aos quais ele se rendia, e apenas implorava por mais.

Não queria pensar se tudo o que acontecia entre aquelas quatro paredes, sempre uma vez por mês, era certo ou errado. Para que se importar com tais definições? Já era adulto o suficiente para fazer suas próprias definições… e esconder seus próprios segredos. Segredos proibidos, segredos auspiciosos… _desejos_.

Já devia fazer quase seis meses que aquelas noites se repetiam… seria aquela a sexta noite, não? Desta vez não havia luz vindo do céu… mesmo assim, onde _ele_ estaria? Não queria ter que passar toda a noite esperando… mas ao mesmo tempo, começava a perder as esperanças, e talvez… tudo tivesse acabado… todo o jogo de prazer, toda a _brincadeira_, tal como _ele_ mesmo definira desde o início… apenas uma brincadeira, apenas um jogo, apenas prazer e satisfação para ambos.

Mas agora, esperando de maneira ansiosa pela presença _dele_, o loiro, de grandes olhos azuis, percebia que já havia passado de uma brincadeira… pelo menos para ele. Aquele sentimento estranho dentro de si, aquela angústia com o pensamento de que talvez o _outro_ não aparecesse naquela noite, estava levando-o a loucura. Precisava dele, queria-o, queria seus olhares, queria sua voz, queria seus toques, queria seu corpo, apenas para si… e ninguém mais.

Suspirou pesadamente ao pensar naquilo… afinal, ele mesmo concordara, desde o começo, que, contanto que pudesse tê-lo ao seu lado, não importava se era ou não brincadeira… ele pelo menos estaria ali… longe dos olhares acusadores de toda a vila, longe de lutas, de inimigos, de dor… entregues apenas ao prazer carnal.

Deu as costas para a janela, andou até a enorme cama no meio do aposento e sentou-se na beirada dessa. Não adiantava esperar mais… ele não viria. A espera era sempre a pior parte, mas era sempre reconfortante quando podia tocar-lhe a pele e escutar seus suspiros ofegantes… mas dessa vez, a espera fora maior do que ele podia imaginar… não adiantava mais esperar, ele não apareceria.

Descansou o rosto entre as mãos, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas, curvado sobre o próprio corpo. Cansara de esperar. Nunca havia nenhum sinal, então não havia mais motivos para que ficasse ali, acordado, passando a noite em claro… levantou o rosto e sentou-se ereto, mas parou subitamente o ato, ao soar de uma voz rouca bem atrás de si.

– _Está… cansado?_

A proximidade da pessoa atrás de si era tanta, que ele sentiu a respiração em seu pescoço, a ponta do nariz do outro roçando em sua pele e fazendo-o ter arrepios por todo o corpo. Arregalou os olhos levemente com a súbita presença do outro… como sempre, era mais que sutil, era praticamente invisível.

– Achei… que não… viesse. – respondeu hesitante. Era incrível como a simples aproximação dele fazia-o estremecer, deixava-o confuso, atordoado… _excitado._

– _Por que não?_ – o visitante perguntou, e parecia ter prazer em sussurrar suas palavras, sabendo o efeito que causavam no loiro, continuando a roçar o nariz levemente pela curva de seu pescoço, deixando sua respiração quente acariciar a pele dele e fazê-lo vibrar.

– Você… demorou. – continuava momentaneamente sem ação, embora um rio de sensações o invadissem com a nova presença, ao lado dele… sentia-se _pequeno_, _inexperiente_.

Com a resposta, o visitante afastou-se e segurou os ombros do loiro, fazendo-o se virar para encará-lo nos olhos.

– Eu _jamais_ falto com minha palavra, Naruto. – ele disse, parecendo irritado com o comentário do outro. – Quando eu não voltar… será o primeiro a saber.

Naruto fitou os olhos ônix diante de si que o encaravam com certa severidade. Não conseguiu achar palavras para retrucar ou ao menos se desculpar, estava simplesmente extasiado pela beleza que há tempos não via. O moreno estava sentado na cama, com as pernas dobradas para trás, encarando-o ainda fixamente. Ele precisou respirar fundo para falar algo. Não era assim antes… parecia que a cada vez que iria encontrá-lo, cada noite daquela que passava, ele ficava ainda mais envergonhado, ainda mais _insignificante_ diante daquela figura imponente.

– Sasuke… – quando recuperou o ar suficiente para falar, foi calado de modo repentino, quando o moreno se curvou sobre a cama e beijou-lhe os lábios de modo voraz, quase selvagem. Sem nenhuma resistência, rendeu-se ao prazer que já esperava havia um mês… simplesmente fechou os olhos e saboreou o gosto do outro enquanto não lhe faltava ar.

Sasuke separou-se dele, segurando-lhe pela nuca, pelos cabelos, ainda o encarando de perto. Quanto mais perto aquele olhar estava sobre si, mais sensações prazerosas percorriam seu corpo, e mais prazer ainda este pedia.

– Sem palavras… – foi a única coisa que Sasuke disse, antes de aproximar-se mais dele, engatinhando sobre a cama e começando a beijar-lhe o rosto, mordendo levemente os lábios do loiro, para em seguida, passar ao pescoço.

Era sempre a mesma coisa… nada de palavras. Para que palavras se seus atos falavam por si só? Nenhum dos dois buscava por consolo de suas almas, "palavras eram tolas, palavras eram para tolos sonhadores de contos de fadas," como Sasuke já lhe dissera. Ele não queria um conto de fadas, queria um corpo, queria prazer, queria luxúria. E o que lhes importavam os pecados? De nada… pecados tinham sido criados apenas para serem cometidos por aqueles seres imperfeitos… e _tolos_ eram os que não cediam.

Sem que o loiro percebesse, seu corpo já falava por si só, suas mãos percorriam avidamente o corpo do moreno, que insistia em sugar sua pele, seu pescoço, puxar seus curtos fios de cabelos.

Sasuke empurrou o outro lentamente, até que estivesse completamente deitado sobre os lençóis brancos e macios da cama. Colocou as pernas, uma de cada lado do corpo e sentou-se, pouco abaixo do ventre dele, sentindo na própria pele o desejo dele.

Riu da sensação que causava no dono dos olhos azuis, o prazer que lhe propiciava, e não poderia estar mais satisfeito com isso. Mas, queria sentir também, queria provar e perder-se em sensações simplesmente indescritíveis… queria mais prazer, mais luxúria… queria ficar tão excitado quanto o outro ficava, apenas com seus toques mais inocentes.

Sem querer perder mais tempo, despiu a própria camisa, tentando não desviar os olhos do rosto corado do outro. Curvou-se mais uma vez para tomar-lhe os lábios com selvageria, deixando que sua língua explorasse cada canto da boca do loiro. O outro também não deixou a desejar, ergueu as mãos, percorrendo cada canto do tórax – agora descoberto – de seu amante, puxando-o mais para perto de si, ansiando por sentir o calor de sua pele. Desceu mais as mãos até acariciar o membro dele, por cima da roupa, sorrindo travessamente ao ouvir um fraco gemido de aprovação.

Sasuke se afastou alguns centímetros dele, até poder encará-lo nos olhos, com aquele pequeno sorriso satisfeito no rosto, retribuiu um sorriso, mas um sorriso que era muito mais que travesso, escondendo malícia e prazer em cada ponto de sua feição. Mais uma vez o moreno tomou os lábios do loiro, apenas para entretê-lo, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam agilmente para levantar a camisa dele e tirá-la. Naruto ergueu os braços, sendo obrigado a interromper o contato entre suas línguas para poder ser despido.

Ao ansiar mais uma vez o toque dos lábios de seu amante sobre sua boca, foi frustrado pela idéia de que a boca dele agora estava querendo percorrer seu corpo, e lhe tirar mais gemidos do que ele provocara no moreno há minutos atrás.

Sasuke começou a espalhar beijos e mordiscadas pelos ombros de Naruto, descendo o seu percurso, enquanto suas mãos prendiam as do loiro, ao lado do corpo. Deteve-se num dos mamilos dele, rodeando-o com a língua, sugando-o, fazendo o outro tentar se conter para não produzir nenhum gemido, nenhum sinal de fraqueza… mas com os toques do dono dos olhos ônix, era simplesmente impossível.

Gemeu de prazer quando o sentiu descer mais a trilha de beijos, passando pelo abdômen, sendo detido finalmente pelo cós da calça. O loiro suspirou demoradamente, sentindo-se já ofegante. Os longos dedos de Sasuke tinham largado seus pulsos para percorrer todo o seu tórax lenta e suavemente, fazendo-o tremer com a sensação. Os dedos detiveram-se também no cós da calça, infiltrando-se por baixo do pano de uma maneira perigosa e sedutora, levando junto com seu percurso, a peça de roupa que impedia o êxtase do loiro.

Em poucos minutos, não havia mais nenhuma peça de roupa no corpo do dono dos olhos azuis. Ele gemeu alto quando sentiu as mãos de Sasuke tocando-lhe de maneira mais íntima e prazerosa, fazendo movimentos quase que precisos, que o faziam ofegar e sentir-se extasiado. Em pouco tempo, não eram mais as mãos do moreno que lhe propiciavam prazer, mas sua língua experiente e habilidosa. Naruto precisou apertar com força o lençol na cama, aproveitando mais e mais aquela sensação de luxúria.

Sasuke sentia o gosto do outro, sabendo que estava levando-o tanto à loucura quanto ao êxtase. Ficava satisfeito de ver as feições de seu amante se contorcerem em aprovação, em escutar os prolongados suspiros e gemidos de prazer… aquela visão lhe dava prazer, lhe dava vontade de sentir o mesmo que ele.

Naruto ergueu o corpo, sentando-se na cama, sem deixar que o outro interrompesse os toques sedutores de sua língua em sua parte mais íntima, mas para sua insatisfação, Sasuke o fez por si mesmo, sentando-se bem de frente para ele, entre suas pernas, deixando seus rostos frente a frente mais uma vez, ambos encarando-se nos olhos. Ele tomou os lábios do loiro mais uma vez, deixando que este sentisse o próprio gosto em sua boca.

Com os corpos tão próximos, ambos podiam sentir o quanto estavam excitados. Sasuke abraçou o outro apertado, aproximando os corpos ainda mais, sentindo o calor que emanava de cada um, suas peles se tocando, se acariciando sutilmente, enquanto os dedos do moreno percorriam as costas de seu amante, subindo até os cabelos e puxando-os de leve.

Naruto desceu as mãos discretamente até o ventre de seu parceiro e trabalhou para tirar a última peça de roupa dele também. Os corpos de ambos pareciam clamar por alívio, por mais prazer, por mais sensações de luxúria, pelo clímax da noite e de seus corpos.

Quando conseguiu finalmente livrá-lo da última peça de roupa, Sasuke parou os beijos, olhando-o de frente, com os olhos ligeiramente estreitados em malícia. Empurrou o corpo do loiro para deitar-se mais uma vez, posicionando-se entre as pernas dele, penetrando-o vagarosamente, sentindo o corpo vibrar com a sensação de alívio e desejo que aquele ato lhe proporcionava. Escutou gemidos de dor vindos do amante, concentrando-se em conter os próprios gemidos de puro prazer. Calou os gemidos dele com um beijo, agora usando as mãos para que o loiro pudesse sentir o mesmo que ele estava sentindo. Aos poucos, com os movimentos que ficavam mais rápidos e ritmados a cada segundo, os gemidos e suspiros do loiro já expressavam apenas prazer e satisfação… luxúria e desejo, assim como o seu próprio parceiro, que tentava esconder a própria voz, sem muito efeito.

Um grito quase escapou dos lábios de Naruto ao sentir seu corpo chegar ao ponto ínfimo de prazer, atingindo o orgasmo pelas mãos do Uchiha. Estava cansado, ofegante, e sentia seu próprio líquido quente espalhar por seu corpo. O moreno ainda se movia dentro de si, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos, parando apenas quando atingiu o ápice, tal como Naruto.

Ambos estavam ofegantes e suados, Sasuke caiu sobre o corpo de Naruto, saindo de dentro dele, buscando por descanso, procurando normalizar a sua respiração. Apenas naquele momento, quando os dois repousaram, suados e cansados, pararam para ouvir o som da chuva fraca que fustigava a vidraça da janela do quarto.

Sasuke puxou o lençol sobre o corpo dos dois, com os olhos fechados, deitado ao lado de Naruto, que ainda respirava com dificuldade e tinha o rosto vermelho. Descansou um dos braços sobre o corpo do loiro, acomodando-se melhor sobre os travesseiros para poder dormir.

Naruto estava feliz de poder senti-lo mais uma vez perto de si, agora, exaustos e satisfeitos ao mesmo tempo, deixou um sorriso se espalhar em seu rosto com aquele pensamento. Mas ao virar-se para encarar a face serena do Uchiha, com os olhos fechados e respirando lentamente, percebeu que não a veria quando abrisse os olhos mais uma vez, depois de uma curta noite de sono. Imediatamente, seu sorriso se desfez.

– Sasuke… – tentou encontrar palavras para falar o que queria, mas, uma vez mais, foi interrompido, pela voz sussurrante do moreno, que sequer se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos.

– _Sem palavras…_ – foi a única coisa que ele falou, antes de embarcar no seu sono por mais uma noite de lua cheia.

Naruto escondeu-se mais entre os braços dele e fechou os olhos, sabendo que palavras de nada adiantariam.

**Fim**

**Domo!**

**Estou aqui, com esse mínimo Lemon - o primeiro que eu fiz -, pra presentear a minha amiga do coração, PYOKO-CHAN, viciada em Sasu/Naruto e lemon ao mesmo tempo XD**

**Ela está completando aninhos hoje!!! E eu vim aqui dar o presente... n.n**

**Espero que ela goste... e sorry se ficou terrível, mas foi meu primeiro Lemon.**

**Para os outros leitores, espero que tenham gostado, mesmo não estando tão bom XD e se acharam que ficou digno de reviews, adoraria recebê-las.**

**Ja!**


End file.
